remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Luna is Earth's moon, a celestial object revolving around Earth. It was named after the Latin word for "moon". The Transformers tend to have a lot of battles there. Fiction Marvel Comics Generation One When the Autobot contingent led by Fortress Maximus arrived from Nebulos to Earth, they sought contact with the Autobots of Earth, who were aboard the Ark, led at that point by the Dinobot Grimlock. Instead of marshaling their forces, their first meeting degenerated into a duel over leadership under the Autobot Code of Combat, with the Moon picked as a neutral location. As Grimlock faced off against the injured Fortress Maximus's proxy, Blaster, the Ratbat-led Decepticons ambushed the Autobots. While the combined efforts of the Autobots allowed them to defeat their attackers, the Ark was crippled, and with the Steelhaven having left to rebuild Optimus Prime, both groups were trapped on Earth's satellite. In a bout of extreme depression brought on by the death of Ratchet, Optimus Prime ordered the Ark landed on the Moon to allow him walk and brood alone there. ''The Transformers'' cartoon In an attempt to hijack Earth's airwaves and cripple the humans' ability to communicate with each other, Megatron had a base built on Luna. After Blaster and Cosmos were captured, Blaster sent music over Megatron's transmissions to let the Autobots learn where they were. After driving off the Decepticons, Blaster commandeered the base to use it to hang. Later, the Autobots and the Decepticons were fighting on the Moon when a mysterious voice summoned Sky Lynx, Trypticon, the Dinobots, the Predacons, the Terrorcons, and the animal-form cassettes to battle Tornadron. ''Beast Wars'' cartoon The destruction of the Vok's Planet Buster or the resultant quantum surge apparently gave the Moon its craters. Unicron Trilogy Cartoon The Mini-Con ship, the Exodus, crash-landed on the Moon, scattering its stasis-locked passengers all over Earth. Later, the Decepticons would set up a base inside the derelict ship, from where they would teleport to various locations on Earth to search for the Mini-Cons. Alexis, Carlos and Rad would later end up on the Moon when they were accidentally teleported there during a fight. Apparently, by 2010, the Moon has a breathable atmosphere but no other alterations or terraforming, as the kids are able to move about and talk, despite the fact that they should have asphyxiated within minutes. Ten years later, the Autobots and humans had established an energon mining base on the Moon's surface, creatively named Lunar City. They assigned Cyclonus and Tidal Wave to guard it. This lasted right up until someone actually attacked it. When he was being stalked by a mysterious invisible assassin, Optimus Prime went to the moon to lure his attacker out into the open and challenge him directly. Kicker eventually realized that there was still energon -- and survivors -- in the ruins of Lunar City, leading to the Autobots returning there. They built a new energon tower to protect the resurgent base. Inferno used Lunar City's repaired and upgraded defenses to blast the three artificial "comets" that Megatron sent to destroy Earth. It didn't seem to help much. The Moon was later used as the launching point for the starship Miranda II. Comics The Mini-Con ship crashed on the Moon, leaving half of it and many of its occupants trapped there. Dualor took control and organised them into a community—a very well-armed community who were not allowed to leave—and declared they had to defend themselves against both Autobot and Decepticon exploitation. When Dualor abducted Earth's Mini-Cons "for their own good," both Autobot and Decepticon attentions were drawn to the Moon. This led to the Moon base's eventual destruction and evacuation. ''Exosquad'' Luna, Earth's Moon, was the location of the fiercest battle of the entire war. In the last days of the conflict, the Moon was considered the "doorstep to Earth" being crucial to the reconquest of the central Homeworld. Having lost Mercury, Venus and Mars already, Phaeton ordered an immense fleet and army under General Typhonus' command to protect the Moon at all costs. However, these measures turned out to be in vain, when a fatally wounded member of the Able Squad, Alec DeLeon, used Typhonus' E-frame to announce that the battle was lost, thus nullifying Neosapien morale and turning the tide in favor of Exofleet. DeLeon was buried not far from the Tranquility Base, the landing site of Apollo 11. The Drej targeted the Moon once the destruction of the Titan. ''Ben 10'' Luna'' (or ''The Moon) is a big gray rock seen in the night with a white light shining upon the Earth. Some aliens work at this location, like Lu. In The Return, it is mentioned that Max was intended to be the first man on the Moon, but Neil Armstrong traveled to the Moon and not Max. During Paradox, Professor Paradox travels with the team to an alternate timeline's future moon to show the gang what Earth would look like if he did not stop the time-traveling creature. The moon is rarely visited by the team. During the episode Birds of a Feather, an Intergalactic Communications Station is revealed to be inhabited by Lu, and used a Crystal as a power source. At the end of the videogame Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Albedo in his Evil Way Big form is knocked by Way Big into space, reverting him to human upon landing on the surface of the Moon. After cursing Ben, Albedo is attacked by Lu. ''The Magic School Bus'' The Bus, transformed into spaceship, nearly crashed to the Moon due to its gravity that's pulling the spaceship in. ''Sailor Moon'' The Moon (月) is the Earth's only known natural satellite, and is in a synchronous rotation approximately 384,403 kilometers from it. Hence, it always faces the Earth with the same one side while orbiting the Earth. It is apparently uninhabited by any forms of life, and is currently the only celestial object that has been physically visited by Man. In the [http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_%28series%29 Sailor Moon series], the Moon was the home of the Silver Millennium in ancient times, which was ruled by the Moon matriarchy and the power of the Silver Crystal. The Moon Castle was located on the shores of the Mare Serenitatis (meaning "sea of serenity"), and was the palace of the Moon matriarchy. It was destroyed when the forces of the Dark Kingdom, led by Queen Beryl, attacked, but in the manga, it was recreated by Sailor Moon after the death of Metalia. ''Naruto'' The moon (月, tsuki) is a planetary body orbiting the world. The moon was created by the first jinchūriki, the Sage of the Six Paths, through his Chibaku Tensei technique. The Sage collected a massive amount of earth to seal the physical remains of the Shinju after he used his Creation of All Things ability to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, and then launched the stone prison into space, thus creating the moon. Madara Uchiha, after awakening the Rinnegan, released the seal placed on the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails and summoned it back to earth. Madara's ultimate plan, that was later adopted by Obito Uchiha, the Eye of the Moon Plan, involves reviving the Shinju through joining the other tailed beasts, becoming its jinchūriki, and then projecting his Sharingan onto the moon in order to cast his "Infinite Tsukuyomi": a perpetual, world-scale genjutsu cast on every living being on the planet, which will allow both Madara and Obito to control and unite them to create a world with neither war nor hatred, making themselves the rulers of the world. ''Sonic The Hedgehog'' The Moon is a natural white satellite in Sonic the Hedgehog games and the only satellite of the Earth, the main setting of games. All the time, it rotates around the earth along with the sun, making it the only glowing thing in the sky during the night time on earth along with the stars. It isn't shown to have much role at first in video games as only being featured at the background of several zones until it became notorious, minor plot element in Sonic Adventure 2 and even becoming setting of titular extra zone in Sonic Advance. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (8-bit) The moon is first time seen at the night background of Special Stages in 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog, where it is shown to be yellow crescent. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' The Moon is later seen briefly in the background of Chrome Gadget Zone, which is third zone at the competition mode of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. ''Sonic Race'' The moon is also seen at the night background of all race tracks in Sonic R. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' The moon appeared once again in Sonic Adventure 2, where Doctor Eggman has gotten six of the seven Chaos Emeralds and set them on to the super weapon of Space Colony ARK called the Eclipse Cannon at the mid-point of the game. Eggman then manages to get a signal to all networks all around the world, giving threat declare and showing the power of Space Colony. He then activates the not yet fully loaded Eclipse Cannon, firing its large, energy wave to the moon, which shatters the moon half. This leads the entire mankind looking the blast at the sky, while Eggman has given less than one day's time before the next strike, this time, earth being his target. Along with all humans, Sonic, Tails and Amy notices this event as well, making them wonder where Eggman have fire all the energy from. ''Sonic Advance'' The moon is next seen full again (see the next section) in Sonic Advance, where it can be seen right corner at the background of X-Zone after destroying Eggman's last vehicle. Eventually it is shown after the battle, that Eggman is escaping to the moon. Sonic then transforms to Super Sonic and pursues the doctor, who has yet got one card on his sleeve. The moon becomes the setting to the titular extra zone in the game, where only Sonic can enter after gaining all seven Chaos Emeralds from Special Stages. After defeating Eggman once again, Super Sonic travels back to the earth a few days later, while Tails notices him during his flight in the Tornado. ''Sonic Heroes'' The moon is then seen once again at the background of Hang Castle in Sonic Heroes where it is depicted with a sinister face. ''Sonic Advance 3'' Two moons are seen in Chaos Angel in Sonic Advance 3 ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' The Moon is seen again the intro of Shadow the Hedgehog. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) The Moon is seen again at the ending of [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)] during the festival of Soleanna. and in the section two of White Acropolis. ''Sonic Unleashed'' In Sonic Unleashed, it is shown that, when the sun goes down and the moon rises up, Sonic later than transforms to the Werehog. Similarly the moon is shown the same way at one scene in''Sonic: Night of the Werehog. ''Sonic Colors In Sonic Colors, when Eggman starts firing his giant Mind Control Ray to the Earth, the cannon manages to get destroyed due the energy leakage, which begins from the beginning of the game. As many mind control rays starts flying headlong around the space as one of the rays makes the impact to the moon. ''Sonic Generations'' The moon is then shown again fully at the background during the rematch on Space Colony ARK in Sonic Generations. ''Sonic Lost World'' The moon can be recognized on the night background of Silent Forest Zone 2 in Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. ''Sonic Boom'' The moon also appears in the Sonic Boom franchise. It first appeared in the television series in the episode "My Fair Sticksy". ''Despicable Me'' The first moon landing happened in 1969. Felonius Gru watched this historic moment with his mother and was inspired by the landing to go to outer space. Gru, along with Dr. Nefario, had formulated a plan to steal the Moon years before the supervillain adopts Margo, Edith, and Agnes. When Vector, a supervillain rival, steals the Pyramid of Giza, Gru reveals the devious plan that had been formulated for several years. Gru steals the Moon with the shrink ray, which comically stops tidal waves for surfers and reverts a werewolf to normal. But Gru is forced to give it to Vector in exchange for the girls who are kidnapped by him. However, Vector kept both the Moon and the girls, causing Gru to storm his lair. Vector, shocked to see Gru break through all his defenses, attempts to escape in an escape pod. At the same time, the Moon begins to expand, but Gru manages to get Margo, Edith and Agnes out of the ship. The Moon expands extremely rapidly, destroying Vector's escape pod and leaving Vector trapped on the moon (along with a Minion who drank the anti-gravity serum). ''Despicable Me 2'' Silas Ramsbottom and El Macho recall the moon heist several times when interacting with Gru. ''Laff-a-Lympics'' Insert details here. (Siam and the Moon) ''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' Insert details here. Gaea's Moon Gaea's Moon was destroyed during the Astral Gate accident, causing daily meteor showers on Gaea. ''Transformers: Universe'' Mythology In Greek mythology, the goddess of the Moon was named Selene, the daughter of the Titans Hyperion and Theia and the sister of Helios, the Sun god, and Eos, the goddess of the dawn. According to myth, one day Selene saw a man named Endymion on the Earth below and fell in love with him, and caused him to fall into an eternal sleep so that she could admire his beauty forever. In Roman mythology, the goddess of the Moon was Luna or Diana. Inconsistency During Sonic Adventure 2, Doctor Eggman is seen blowing the moon half by using the Eclipse Cannon, but it is however shown to be full again in later games. It has lead to common confusion in community, leaving questions and theories about whatever happened to the moon in between two games. One theory has been, that the half-blown up part of the moon has kept hidden while cleaner part of the moon has been visible as seen from the earth. No good explanation has never given for this, although reason could be that the twist event from Sonic Adventure 2 haven't been then known or remember precisely afterwards or due the different game developers in later installments. Sonic Advance 3 also shows that Sonic's world has another larger moon at the background of Chaos Angel, which is yet replicated later on the background of Crimson Crater race track in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. It is implied that, it would be Little Planet or another planet. Like with the case of half moon, there haven't been any good explanations given for this. Trivia *Because of the moon's origin and it being the holder of the Shinju's body, tailed beast and subsequently their jinchūriki are affected by it, and much more so during a full moon. **According to Gaara, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight at any time because of its innate rage and blood-lust, but especially so during the full moon. **In the anime, Fukai, during his time as Gyūki's jinchūriki, noted that he would have trouble sleeping at night, especially during a full moon and at one point was shown to have to suppress a partial manifestation of Gyūki's tail after he had been staring at the full moon. Fukai was also shown to take sleep pills to help with this side-effect of being a jinchūriki. *During significant events, the colouring of the moon is always red, indicating that during these battles and events that the Naruto Moon is experiencing a lunar eclipse where the moon is passing in the Earth's shadow. Category:Moons Category:Solar System